Limiter
Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya Aoi, Satellizer L. Bridget's unofficial Limiter Freezing Vibration - 01 - Large 10.jpg A Limiter (リミッター, Rimittā) is the male partner of a Pandora, whose primary role is to neutralize the Freezing field emitted by a Nova so that their Pandora may attack them. Background Limiters were developed in the events of the 7th Nova Clash, which was around May 2053 AD. The Limiters were a project proposed by Gengo Aoi. Overview Limiters act mainly to support the Pandora and have two main duties: #Deploying an Anti-Freezing field to lift the hostile Novas' Freezing. #Deploying their own Freezing field which can be used to restrain other targets, including low-level Novas. Becoming a Limiter requires an aptitude for Stigmata similar to Pandora thus not all boys are accepted into Genetics. But unlike their female counterparts, there is no shortage of boys with the required compatibility. To be a Pandora's Limiter, the Limiter will be invited by a Pandora to her room. A Baptism ceremony will be carried out in which the Pandora will implant one of her Stigmata into his body. This will give the Limiter access to the Freezing ability when the Ereinbar Set is activated. In order to ensure better compatibility and synchronization between Limiters and Pandora's, a Limiter is always younger in age. Limiters are usually paired with their Pandora during the latter's second year at Genetics. Unlike their Pandora counterparts, Limiters don't have a strict hierarchy. Higher year Limiters don't demand respect from the lower years nor impose punishment on anyone due to the lack of. The relationship Limiters may have with their Pandora varies. Most Limiters treat their Pandora with respect, loyalty and devotion, developing close bonds with them. A high amount of Limiters end up being romantically involved with their Pandora. Examples of this being Arthur Krypton, Alex Browning and Kyoichi Minase. According to Violet L Bridget, a high percentage of Limiters and Pandora end up getting married after graduating from Genetics. Some like Eugene and André Françoise maintain a close yet professional relationship with their Pandora. Louis L Bridget is the only known Limiter to have mistreated his Pandora. Limiters do not have the same durability as Pandora and can be taken down easily. Limiters are not as often as subjected to Novafication and are said to be unable to survive the process. Limiters can only start to Novafy if they overstress the use of their Stigmata. If given proper medical treatment, Limiters can also survive fatal wounds such as being impaled through the chest. List of known Limiters Major Role Limiters *Kazuya Aoi -- West Genetics unbaptised Limiter, supposed partner of either Satellizer L. Bridget or Rana Linchen. *Louis L. Bridget -- Genetics England baptised Limiter, partner of Holly Rose. *Arthur Crypton -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Ganessa Roland. *Eugene -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, former partner of Chiffon Fairchild. *André Françoise -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Elizabeth Mably. Minor Role Limiters *Leo Bernard -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Ingrid Bernstein. *Alex Browning -- East Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Milena Marius. *Citroen -- Genetics France baptised Limiter, partner of Charles Bonaparte. *Shi-Jing Hong -- Genetics America baptised Limiter, partner of Roxanne Elipton. *Gorō Itsuki -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Creo Brand. *Mark -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Attia Simmons. *Kyoichi Minase -- East Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Cassie Lockheart. *Morrison -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Arnett McMillan. *Abel Rotomaster -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Ticy Phenyl. Cameo/Side-Character Limiters *Albert -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Marin Maxwell. *Bentley -- Chevalier baptised Limiter, partner of Annie. *Levon Brooks -- East Genteics unbaptised Limiter, retired form duty after severe trauma. *Max Hemilton -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of Shion Nayfield. *Robert -- West Genetics baptised Limiter, partner of an unnamed West Genetics Pandora. *Unnamed Limiter of Julia Munberk -- Genetics Germany baptised Limiter, partner of Julia Munberk. *Unnamed Limiters of Miyabi Kannazuki -- West Genetics baptised Limiters, partners of Miyabi Kannazuki. Abilities Freezing Freezing is a Limiter's only special skill. Normally accessible when activating the Ereinbar Set with a partner Pandora, Kazuya is the only exception since his body is composed of 30% Stigmatic Tissue. A Limiter's Freezing varies in terms of strength from one Limiter to another as some are stronger than others. So far, only three Limiters are known to have performed the powerful Omnidirectional Freezing. Those three being Kazuya, André and Eugene. * Category:Technical terms Category:Males